Severely
by exoppuing
Summary: Waktu berputar balik. Chanyeol diberi kesempatan agar bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari sebuah kecelakaan. Mampukah ia? *bad summary, just read it* ChanBaek. Based on FT Island's M/V "Severely". BoysLove. Oneshoot. RnR!


**[NEWS]**

**January 24****th****, 2012**

**A girl ****was hit ****by ****a ****car ****that runs ****reckless****. ****The ****impactor ****left his car ****and fled****.**

_Jriiieett..._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Jriiieett…_

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Jriiieet._

_._

**The time is back.**

**To January 17****th****, 2012**

**.**

**SEVERELY**

**Main Cast:**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance, Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: para karakter milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi mereka.**

**WARNING!**

**BoysLove, typo & OOC.**

**If you won't read this, just click "Back"**

**Based on FT Island's M/V "Severely".**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kepada sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan sosok seorang namja yang tersenyum lembut_. _Perlahan, ia meraih kedua sisi pigura itu, lalu meremasnya pelan. Masih tak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di pigura itu kini hanya tinggal nama saja.

Chanyeol membelai pigura itu.

Dadanya kian sesak. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Ini… terlalu cepat…"

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali pigura foto itu , lalu berjalan keluar gereja.

BRUK

"Ah.. mian." Gumam Chanyeol, sambil mengusap lengannya yang bertabrakan dengan seorang… namja. Chanyeol menunduk, tapi ia tahu yang menabraknya tadi namja, melihat kaki yang terbalut _jeans _hitam dan _sneakers _yang dipakainya.

"Eung.. gwaenchana."

Chanyeol mendongakkan matanya. Kemudian matanya membelalak. Ia bertemu pandang dengan namja itu.

_Bibir yang sama…_

_Mata yang sama…_

_Kehalusan kulit yang sama…_

_Baekhyun…_

GREP

"Baekkie…" Chanyeol bergumam sambil tiba-tiba memeluk namja itu erat.

Namja itu membelalakkan matanya. Lalu ia mendorong Chanyeol keras sampai terjatuh.

"Kau gila, eoh? Jangan tiba-tiba memeluk orang asing seperti itu!" serunya, lalu mengambil Alkitabnya yang terjatuh karena mendorong tadi, dan berjalan masuk menuju gereja.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya membuang muka dan bergumam kecil.

'_Apa tadi itu hantu?'_

.

Chanyeol berjalan lesu menuju sebuah studio menyanyi. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati namja yang kemarin menabraknya sedang berdiri di depan seseorang yang sedang memainkan piano. Namja itu sedang bernyanyi, terlihat dari tangannya yang memegang sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jejeran koran yang diletakkan di rak kayu. Ia mengambil salah satu koran.

Ia melihat tanggal terbit koran tersebut.

**January 17****th****, 2012**

"17 Januari….?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap namja itu.

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku, Baekkie?"

.

_In the night of January 17__th__._

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya ke udara, memunculkan kepulan dari bibirnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu bergegas berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Tempat penyebrangan.

Saat itu, namja yang kemarin menabrak Chanyeol akan menyebrang seorang diri. Sampai sebuah mobil yang –mungkin- terlambat membunyikan klakson mobilnya, sehingga Chanyeol segera menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukur kau tidak apa-apa, Baekkie…"

Namja itu memaksa melepas pelukan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku hanya takut… kau tertabrak mobil tadi, Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Chanyeol. Mata namja itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Kau… tahu namaku?"

"Ehm. Begitulah."

Kemudian mereka berdua saling terdiam. Selama beberapa menit dilanda keheningan, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Mau kuantar? Kau dalam perjalanan pulang, 'kan?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Gomawo."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan berdua melewati tempat penyebrangan yang –hampir- akan menjadi tempat terakhir Baekhyun berpijak di bumi.

Selama di perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka tidak saling bertanya, berucap saja tidak. Hingga mereka sampai di suatu apartemen yang lumayan besar, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi gomawo, err…"

"Chanyeol. Naneun Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Ah, ya. Gomawo Chanyeol-sshi."

"Cheonma."

"Apartemenku disana. Kapan-kapan mampirlah."

"Ne."

Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju apartemennya.

.

_January 18__th__, 2012_

'_Apartemen Baekhyun…'_

Chanyeol menatap tiap sudut apartemen milik Baekhyun dengan tatapan rindu.

"Waeyo?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang meletakkan sebuah mug berisi gula batu diatas meja. Dan juga sudah tersedia dua buah cangkir berisi kopiyang mengepulkan asap tipis.

Chanyeol segera mengambil tempat duduk untuk menikmati kopi itu.

"Ah, seharusnya aku menyediakan minuman dingin, ya?" tanya Baekhyun, melihat Chanyeol yang menghabiskan kopi dengan sedikit terburu.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sudah habis isinya itu. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang masih musim dingin, dan sebaiknya perbanyak minum minuman hangat di setiap saat."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil sendok kecil untuk mengambil gula batu, dengan sigap ia mengambil sendoknya, mengambil gula batu itu dan memasukkannya ke cangkir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Gomawo."

Chanyeol kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal apartemen mewah namun rapi dan _simple _itu. Lalu, matanya berhenti kepada sebuah poster yang tertempel di dinding di dekat pintu depan.

"Kontes menyanyi…?"

Secara tidak sadar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar di poster itu. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan…

Shock?

"Baekhyun-ah, kau memasang poster itu karena kau mau mengikuti kontes itu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit takut dan ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku memasangnya."

Kini perasaan Chanyeol bergejolak. Ia ingat betul Baekhyun tewas karena tabrak lari di malam sehari sebelum kontes menyanyi tersebut. Sebuah memori kegagalan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari tabrak lari tersebut terputar kembali di kepalanya.

"Jangan ikuti kontes itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meneriakkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Baekhyun berjingkat kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan… jangan ikut kontes itu!"

Sontak mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Siapa kau berani melarangku?! Kontes ini adalah impianku!" kata Baekhyun setengah menjerit.

"Kau akan pergi kalau mengikutinya!"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Ah, aku…" Chanyeol mengusap mukanya. Perasaan bersalah sekaligus takut menyeruak di dadanya.

"Mianhae."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Perhatikan sikapmu. Yah, kali ini kumaafkan karena alasan pribadi. Tapi ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari sela jarinya.

"Kedua kali kau melarangku seperti tadi, jangan harap ada maaf, Chanyeol."

.

_._

_January 19__th__, 2012_

Baekhyun pun mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan mau bertukar nomor dengan Chanyeol, meski Chanyeol (sebenarnya) sudah memiliki nomor telepon Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke toko aksesoris antik. Maksud Baekhyun mengajaknya adalah untuk mencari kado yang pas untuk haelmoninya.

Saat melewati sebuah _stand_, matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam genggam antik berwarna emas. Ia membukanya, lalu menampakkan jarum jam yang masih berjalan.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, lalu meletakkan jam itu lagi. "A-ani. Ayo, kita cari lagi."

Baekhyun menatap heran kepada Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan melihat pernak-pernik antik itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jam yang tadi dipegang Chanyeol. Diambilnya jam itu, dan dibukanya.

"Ini bagus." Gumam Baekhyun. "Tapi haelmoni tidak suka jam."

Akhirnya Baekhyun membeli jam itu tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

.

_January 20__th__, 2012_

Chanyeol mendatangi gereja tempat "Baekhyun" dan dia bertemu. Chanyeol masih ingat betul dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Karena waktu kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, setidaknya Chanyeol masih ingat cuaca hari ini.

'Nanti pasti akan hujan.'

Dan kebetulan, ia bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, yang baru keluar dari gereja. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol, menampakkan senyum manis yang sangat menawan.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Baekkie-yah."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul menatap senyum Baekhyun yang begitu manis. Senyum yang begitu dirindukannya.

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke benda yang dipegang Chanyeol. Sebuah payung berwarna biru.

"Kenapa bawa payung?" tanya Baekhyun, kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang saat itu sedang lumayan cerah. "Hari ini 'kan tidak mendung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Rahasia. Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Mereka memulai 'jalan-jalan' dadakan meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran dari hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya itu.

"Lihat jam terus." Gumam Baekhyun. "Sedang menanti sesuatu?"

"Yah…" Chanyeol membuka payung biru itu, lalu merangkul Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya, dan..

BRUUSSSHH

"Eh? Hujan?"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada milyaran butiran air dari langit yang berjatuhan dengan cukup derasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Beruntung dugaannya tidak salah.

.

_January 21__st__, 2012_

Chanyeol menatap kagum kearah Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik dari piano yang dimainkan oleh pengajar di studio. Suara indah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terpana.

Perlahan, memorinya memutar ulang pada kejadian dimana tubuh Baekhyun terbaring di jalanan yang dingin, dengan berlumuran darah…

'Aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran gila itu.' Batin Chanyeol. Ia pun berjalan keluar studio.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari kepergian Chanyeol. Baru ketika ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, ia menoleh menatap tempat Chanyeol menunggunya tadi. Tapi sekarang ia hanya melihat jaket Chanyeol tergantung di tiang.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tasnya berada dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah jam antik.

Baekhyun mendekati tiang penyangga tempat jaket Chanyeol tergantung. Ia menatap jam antik itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan memasukkan jam itu ke saku jaket Chanyeol.

Saat memasukkan jam itu ke saku Chanyeol, ia menemukan sesuatu di saku Chanyeol. Diambilnya benda itu. Ternyata sepotong kertas koran.

_**A girl **__**was hit **__**by **__**a **__**car **__**that runs **__**reckless**__**.**__**The **__**impactor **__**left his car **__**and fled**__**.**_

"Apa-apaan ini…"

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menelusuri potongan kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan kertas itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Itu…"

"Kau begitu ingin aku tidak ikut kontes ini, ya? Kau ingin impianku hancur, begitu?"

Kemudian, Baekhyun mengambil jaket Chanyeol yang tergantung di tiang penyangga, lalu menyerahkannya.

"Pergilah. Kau akan menghancurkan impianku, Chanyeol. Cepat pergi!"

Chanyeol pun mengambil jaketnya yang dipegang Baekhyun dan pergi dari studio itu dengan langkah lesu.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan kertas itu.' _Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati, sambil mengatai _'Chanyeol babo' _berulang-ulang dalam hati.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**In the night of January 24****th****, 2012**

"Hahh…"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang, membuat kepulan karena dinginnya udara malam itu. Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menghela napas. Yang jelas, sejak Baekhyun mengusirnya pergi dari studio 3 hari lalu, Chanyeol jadi tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Baekhyun sama sekali. Setidaknya itu penglihatannya selama ini.

Saat itu, sekitar pukul 7 malam, Chanyeol ingat _kejadian _itu akan terjadi malam ini. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak ingat persis kejadiannya. Dengan langkah terburu, ia berjalan menuju tempat penyebrangan.

_Jriieet…_

_Jrieeett…_

Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasatnya tidak enak. Ia mulai berlari kencang meski udara dingin mulai memasuki celah mantelnya.

.

**Other Side**

Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah poster kontes menyanyi yang dipajang di dinding kaca sebuah toko. Kontes menyanyi yang menjadi impiannya.

Namja itu menghela napas. Sekelebat ingatan 3 hari lalu tentang sepotong kertas yang ditemukannya di saku jaket Chanyeol mulai membayangi kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lalu, ia mengambil earphone dan ponselnya dari tas, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Kemudian ia mulai menyebrang, melihat tanda orang boleh menyebrang sudah menyala. Sementara itu, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berjalan ugal-ugalan terus melaju menuju Baekhyun. Mungkin karena si pengemudinya mabuk atau bagaimana, yang jelas si pengemudi mobil itu tidak menginjak rem saat sudah dekat dengan jalan penyebrang itu.

Lalu, Chanyeol yang sudah tiba di ujung tempat penyebrangan itu mulai berteriak memanggil Baekhyun agar cepat menghindar.

"Baekhyun! Awas!"

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena musik yang didengarkannya saat itu.

'_Ini kesempatanku untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tetap hidup!'_

Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari melintasi tempat penyebrangan itu, dan…

BRAAKKK

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tabrakan yang agak samar. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol bersimbah darah di depan sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti dari laju ugal-ugalannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dengan darah yang perlahan mengalir keluar mengotori jalanan. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke pangkuannya, lalu mengusap dahi Chanyeol yang juga bernoda darah. Sementara si pengemudi mobil itu sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Chanyeol… hiks.. bangunlah, jebal…!"

Baekhyun mulai menangis keras saat sahutannya memanggil Chanyeol tidak dijawab oleh namja dipangkuannya ini. Namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan dadanya tidak terlihat naik turun untuk menunjukkan apakah ia masih bernapas atau tidak.

Namun, nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Chanyeol berhasil menggunakan kesempatannya. Meski ia menukarkan hidupnya dengan kematian, agar Baekhyun tetap hidup demi mimpinya sebagai penari.

"Siapapun, tolong! Ada korban kecelakaan!" jerit Baekhyun. Beberapa orang mendekati Baekhyun, ada yang menelpon ambulans.

"Yeollie… bukalah matamu, jebal… hiks…"

Baekhyun pun mulai menangis.

"Yeollie… saranghaeyo…"

.

.

* * *

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Baekhyun menggenggam jam antik yang pernah ia masukkan ke jaket Chanyeol erat. Manik matanya menatap pigura foto Chanyeol yang terpajang di hadapannya. Upacara pemakaman Chanyeol sudah selesai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, namun ia tetap setia duduk di barisan terdepan di gereja tempat ia dan Chanyeol bertemu.

"Padahal kita belum lama saling mengenal… Yeollie."

Baekhyun memasukkan jam antik itu ke saku celananya.

Baekhyun meraih pigura di hadapannya, lalu meremas kedua sisinya pelan. Wajah Chanyeol nampak begitu tampan dan bersinar di foto itu. Sayang sekali Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Ia segera mengembalikan pigura itu, lalu berjalan keluar gereja.

BRUK

"Mi-mianhae."

"Uh, gwaenchana. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Suara ini… sekalipun hanya beberapa hari kemarin, suara itu memenuhi telinganya…

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja tinggi berkacamata yang memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan dunia pun serasa berputar balik.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

FFnya abstrak masa TvT Plus dulu pernah posting FF ini, tapi main castnya EunHae. Maap yah kalo ceritanya rada ngablur, ini FF lama soalnya~ Apalagi ini FF pertama plus yg yaoi TvT

Sekian A/N ini, silahkan di review *bow*

Sign,

Plus Black.


End file.
